This invention is concerned with a process for preparing a butter-like dairy product having a low fat content.
The traditional dairy product known as butter normally comprises about 83% by weight butterfat, with relatively small amounts of protein and lactose and the balance water. There is, however, a need for a butter-like dairy product having a low fat content for dietetic purposes, taking into account that the addition of non-dairy substances to butter is strictly governed by law in most countries and many additives are completely forbidden.